


Truth or Dare? - Johnlock

by breathing_exe



Series: Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Shwatson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Bottom John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Party, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom John Watson, Smoking, Spanking, Top Sherlock, Truth or Dare, smoke kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_exe/pseuds/breathing_exe
Summary: Lot of dares. And lots of smut.“Truth or dare?” The doctor chuckles at his flatmate. The room was a bit blurry and their glasses were yet again empty.“Dare.” Not even a hint of a tipsy waver can be heard from the detective’s words. Pressing the screen the dice rolled. John’s eyes widened at what he saw.“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, stopping John from re-rolling it.“This is a bit much. Maybe we should get a bit-““No the point is to do what it says.” Sherlock says, not leaving room for disagreement.





	Truth or Dare? - Johnlock

“Truth or dare?” The doctor chuckles at his flatmate. The room was a bit blurry and their glasses were yet again empty.

“Dare.” Not even a hint of a tipsy waver can be heard from the detective’s words. Pressing the screen the dice rolled. John’s eyes widened at what he saw.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, stopping John from re-rolling it.

“This is a bit much. Maybe we should get a bit-“

“No the point is to do what it says.” Sherlock says, not leaving room for disagreement.

“Kiss your partner’s intimate parts.” John spat the words out to express how he shouldn’t have been stopped from rolling it again. But without a word the detective rose from his chair and kneeled down by John. The doctor’s eyes widened with panic along with the thickness of responses caught in his throat. Before John could say anything Sherlock plucked his phone beside were John sat and proceeded to open it.

“Wha..what are you doing?”

“I don’t have a partner.” The quiet click of keys sounded deafening in the room.

“Huh?” John was completely out of it. The detective was too close to him and he was too drunk to understand him right now. 

“The dare was to kiss your _partner’s_ intimate parts. I don’t have a partner.” He says calming, between the legs of his flatmate. 

“Who are you messaging?” John couldn't hide the tinge of jealousy from his voice. 

“Some person on Grindr. Figured if I prompted a short relationship I could complete the task.”

“What the hell Sherlock? You’re not inviting some random bloke into our home to do a silly dare!”

“Then what do you expect me to do?” It sounded genuine. As if genuinely believing this was the only option. 

“Skip the bloody dare!” Blood was pounding in John's ears. His face must be red, he could feel it.

“I’m not losing this game.” Sherlock said simply. John ran a hand across his face and picked up his phone.

“I’m doing my turn. Figure out what you’re going to do then.” Lifting up his phone he too clicked dare.

“God these are ruthles-“ John began saying. A firm pressure pressed along his already half hard cock. Looking down he sees the detective’s lips pressed against his covered length. Sherlock lifts his head back up,

“What does yours say?” John’s lips had fallen open in disbelief but he shook himself back, answering Sherlock’s question.

“Sit on your partner’s lap for one turn.” John sighed after reading it out loud, obviously ashamed of the dares being given. Sherlock rose and sat back in his chair, patting his thigh as invitation. The sight of Sherlock directing John to do something so unlike them due to a dare sent John's mind reeling.         

This is what he gets for even starting this game. Getting up John stops in front of Sherlock, really looking at him to check if he is serious.

“Do you want to lose already?” John sighed and plopped himself on one of Sherlock’s legs, already bringing up his phone to click for the next turn.

“What did your dare say again?” Why is he asking this? To humiliate John? He’s already doing it. What more can he ask?

“Sit on your partner’s lap for one turn.”

“That’s not my lap” _Fuck_ he was basically on his knee. He was right. But this is getting out of hand. Sherlock bounces his knee eliciting a surprised gasp from the man on his leg. 

   Reluctantly John moved back till Sherlock's chest pressed against his back. The detective shuffled under him, hardening under the doctor's weight. John brought his phone up, choosing to ignore it.

“Dare.” Sherlock muttered, hands firmly pressed on either sides of his armchair.

“Li- god.. Lick your partner’s cheek.” John sat stiffly as the man under him sat up, Sherlock's face now next to his own. Deciding to get it over with John tilted his head to the side to try and quicken Sherlock’s tortoise pace. This didn’t make him go any faster though. John closed his eyes in anticipation, feeling his friend’s cool tongue drag a stripe up from his jaw to his cheek bone. The action was unbearably intimate since Sherlock's warm lips grazed along the trail he made. The detective relaxed back into his chair, making John again shift against his hardening cock.

“Do a lap-dance.” Fitting. John turned his head back to Sherlock, asking with his eyes if they have to continue. No answer but a blank stare came from the flatmate and he sighed. The blonde got up and faced his curly friend, straddling his lap properly.

“No touching without tips.” John joked, but his nervousness was obvious, especially to his observant friend.

“But you’ve sat on my lap already. That's touching.” Was he really complaining about not getting to touch him? Ignoring him, John placed his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders. Arching his hips back he started rolling his hips forward to a sensual imaginative beat.

[Lap Dance ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lg6634zptR1qzz0ybo1_500.gif)

Sherlock’s eyes drifted downwards to John’s movements as the doctor moved closer and closer to the place he wanted pressure the most. John’s arousal becoming the main subject to Sherlock’s scrutiny. With a small breathless laugh John sat down fully, back more onto the detective's thighs still facing Sherlock. A flash of impatience showed up on Sherlock's face. 

“Your turn.” The blonde said. 

“That’s not fair, you got to touch me.”

“Held onto your shoulders for god’s sake. Now truth or dare.” Truth wasn’t even really an option anymore. Neither of them even considered choosing it.

“Dare” the blonde man’s breath hitches as he tries to read the words on the screen out loud. Gripping John’s hand Sherlock turn the screen towards himself and read it. Give another player a juicy spank on the butt.

“These dares sound like they were made by high schoolers.” John joked, again nervous. With every new dare came the panic of actually doing it. Or in this cause the anticipation of it being done to you. Letting go of John's hand holding the phone he placed his hands back onto the armchair. Guess the game is over? He kissed another man’s dick and this is his breaking point? Although it was clothed so I guess the riskiness of it lowered. But still he kissed another bloke’s dick. Before he can register, Sherlock swung both arms back behind John and brought them forward brutally, slapping his ass. He then grabbed both cheeks in his hands and moved them apart. Even under his clothing, John felt exposed. The blonde remained still accept from the force of what was done to him. Sherlock removed his hands, moved them back to his armchair and picked up John’s phone, clicking dare. As if nothing had happened. Like he didn’t just grope him in the most sexiest way possible. Well the dare called for a _juicy_ spank.

“Kiss your partner’s ear.” A small smile etched its way across Sherlock’s lips. The situation he was in is amusing. John felt relief at how simple the task is. From the licking and the spanking this is quite mellow. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the shell of the detective’s ear, flicking his tongue out without a second thought. The detective sat rigidly as John languidly massaged the skin between his teeth.  _Roll._

“Take off a piece of clothing.” Sitting up John began unbuttoning his friend's shirt, glancing appreciatively at the newly exposed skin and grabbed his phone again. _Roll._

“Swallow a piece of chocolate that was in the mouth of your partner. How the hell are we going to do that? We don’t have chocolate.” Sherlock seemed to think for a second before reaching between the cushion, pulling out a pack of Marlboro. Immediate disapproval made its way across John’s face.

“I thought you quit, why do you have a pack?” The pack was full but obviously not brand new.

“I keep one pack around but never smoke it. Just incase I run out of patches I don't want to snap on you.” He pulled one out and grabbed a lighter. It sparked and he lit the tip of the cigarette. Taking a deep breathe he let it go and sighed contently as the nicotine invaded his body. John watched as the wisps left his lips, eyes following his hand as he brought it back for another drag. This time he held the smoke in and tenderly gripped the back of John’s neck, leaving him mere hairs away from his lips. He breathed out, closing his eyes as the smoked passed into his flatmate‘s lips. It was an odd sensation to have something not-air enter his lungs and for it to be warm. His lips tingled at how close Sherlock was, swaying slightly at the effort of not accidentally touching the other's lips. John felt the burn in his lungs, needing to exhale but Sherlock did not let John move away. He kept him there till John was forced to breathe out what was left of the smoke back into the brunette's mouth. Finally he pulled back and released his flatmate. Their shared smoke left the detective's lips sensually, the smell of cigarettes heavy on both of them. He put out the cigarette and tapped the screen to roll. _Way_ better than chocolate.

“Lick liquor off your partner’s body.” Taking his cup from before, Sherlock grabbed the bottle and poured a little more into it. Taking a sip to finish what was in the cup he took the bottle, pouring the liquid from his neck and letting it drip down his chest.

"Quick, before it ruins my chair." Sherlock smirked, hips lifting up slightly.

John rubbed a hand over his face at this but accepted what he had to do. Scooting farther back he started from the bottom of Sherlocks chest to race the liquid up. Licking his lips and swallowing what he has gathered so far he continued. Reaching the little bit that gathered between his friend's collarbone he smacked his lips against the skin there. Moving upwards he trailed his tongue up the length of his neck, over his adam’s apple, feeling it bob. Moving his head to the right he latched his lips under the detective's jaw, swallowing the alcohol and salty flavor in his mouth. _Roll._

Talk dirty to another player for 5 minutes. Sherlock has used his voice of seduction on multiple occasions. Whether it be for information or trust in order to get what he needs. Anyone can tell you just how sexy his voice is. Placing a hand on John’s back he pushes him forward and tilts his lips to the blonde’s ear.

“You're enjoying this a bit much, aren't you?" John's face reddened, not knowing how to reply. "Everything it tells you to do, you've done so well. No more hesitation." The blonde remained, stiff as he listened to his friend. "Is this what you've been hiding from me all along?" The detective's nails pressed lightly against the thin cotton on his friend's back. "You know you only had to sit on my lap for one round, right? Guess you just got comfortable here." His other hand trailed underneath the doctor's thigh, cupping below his ass. "And that dance you did for me?" John, let out a heavy breath he was holding. "What it took for me to not grab you and slip right in.." Both of his hands ended up gripping his ass with intent as filth was whispered.  

   John couldn’t breathe. His thighs shook where they stood splayed on each side of Sherlock’s hips. A whimper left his lips and Sherlock trailed his hand downwards massaging the skin under his large hands until he brought his fingers lower till he reached his hole, pushing slightly. Laying his head defeatedly against Sherlock's shoulder he bit back his moans, pushing back into his hand. 

“Fuck.. please.. do what you said to me.” The taller man moved his hands to the shorter’s front and soon both were completely undressed. Reaching into the sofa again Sherlock brought out a bottle of lube bringing a laugh out of John.

“Seriously? Magic couch.” Opening up the liquid Sherlock lathered up his fingers and brought them his entrance, teasing the puckered hole with a slippery finger. John’s body shook from the sensation of being teased and his hips moved unconsciously back onto the digit. Circling the rim he pressed inside igniting a muffled surprised chopped moan. Pushing in deeper he pulled back a bit and worked it in pulses, getting John used to the intrusion. Pulling out he circled two fingers, pushing them in and scissoring them. Nails bit into Sherlock’s shoulders as soft quick pants came out. A third one was added and John soon started fucking himself onto the digits. With a deep breath Sherlock pulled out and lubed up his cock. Raising up, John brought himself over the tip of Sherlock’s cock.

“Truth or dare.” Sherlock’s head began spinning, why was John talking?

“What?” He asked wondering why on earth now of all times would he ask this idiotic question.

“Truth. Or. Dare?” John teased the tip of Sherlock’s cock over his rim, never fully letting him in.

“God.. dare.” Sherlock spat out, trying to lift his hips up but was stopped. 

“I dare you to rip me apart.” Right at the end of the sentence John sunk down, passing the tight ring of muscles.

“ _Fuck_.. yes” Sherlock’s eyes rolled back then closed. Grabbing John’s hips he rolled deep into him. John clenched at the detective’s thrusts and Sherlock shuttered. Sherlock flipped John, laying his back against the armchair arm. John locked his legs around Sherlock’s back and Sherlock delved his face into his neck, snapping his hips forward into the slick heat around him.

   Sherlock’s cock left and filled him up over and over and each time a hiccup sob was ripped out of his throat. A snarl like sound came from Sherlock and his hips started moving in a shallow, fast, _deep_ pace. John’s hips kept lifting up and grinding against his flatmate’s abdomen, slipping up and down against fullness inside him. The heat between them became scorching, making Sherlock fuck him harder into the couch. Every slide where he drew back pulled at John's walls and fucked back into him just as quick. Sherlock pumped up into John a few more times until his balls drew up and spilled everything it had into John’s tightening body.

    Still wrung up John clenched around Sherlock’s spewing cock and milked him until he was dry. Humming, Sherlock fucked up into John a few more times to feel the slickness. John shivered at the thrusts and whined as he pulled out. Immediately after, Sherlock replaced his cock with three fingers, arching them and spreading the slickness deeper into him but also out of him. The slick ran down to his wrist as he worked his hand inside John. Leaning down Sherlock wrapped his lips around John’s aching cock and sucked him down to the root. John’s whole body lurched upwards as he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls and squeezed his legs around his shoulders. Inhaling painfully through his nose, John ground his hips upwards into the heat and down into the fingers fucking him right up until the pull in his abdomen snapped. A breathy moan left his chest as Sherlock swallowed around his cock and the hand stilled deep inside him. Slowly pulling his lips off of John he keeps his fingers in him, pumping small motions into the spent hole. Oversensitive shivers and sighs rumbled out of John’s lips in a sated spill. Finally after nearly falling asleep Sherlock gently pulls out his fingers and gathers napkins from the table, cleaning them up.

“Can you believe the truth or dare game didn’t ask once for us to kiss?” John, mumbles sleepily.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me John.” He smiled and wrapped himself comfortably around his naked detective. Glowing, John kissed the man with as much sweetness and appreciation as he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment, it makes me very happy :, D


End file.
